Known MP3 players play audio, such as music. An MP3 player can load audio content such as a song from an external storage device such as a hard drive, CD/DVD or a memory stick. Alternately, an MP3 player can download the audio content from a server via a network. The MP3 player can either store the downloaded audio content in internal storage for subsequent fetching and playing or play it in real time as it is downloaded from the server, i.e. “streaming” mode. A WiFi enabled MP3 player can also download audio content via a wireless connection to a local WiFi port. The user can manually select each unit of audio content, for example, each song, for playing, or initiate playing of songs in a predetermined order.
Various forms of electronic communication are also well known today, such as e-mail and instant messaging.
An object of the present invention is to expand electronic communication.